love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Aqours
|Romanized Name = Akua |Members = |Sub-Units = |Debut = Season 1 Episode 3 (Initial Members) Season 1 Episode 9 (Full Members) }} is a school idol group that was originally formed and led by Kanan Matsuura two years prior to being succeeded by Chika Takami in Love Live! Sunshine!!. They were the school idol group of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. The original group consisted of three members (Third years). The reformed group consisted of nine members along with all original members. At the beginning of the movie, the group continues with six of the members and is seen to be reformed by new members at the end of the movie. Songs All of Aqours's songs and albums can be found here. The songs they performed with and without full members in the anime, including the opening and ending songs, are: Season 1 *Aozora Jumping Heart (OP) *Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ED) *Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (Episode 1) *Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (Episode 3) *Yume de Yozora o Terashitai (Episode 6) *Mijuku DREAMER (Episode 9) *Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare (Episode 11) *MIRAI TICKET (Episode 13) Season 2 *Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (OP #01-12) *Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni! (ED) *MY Mai☆TONIGHT (Episode 3) *Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Episode 3) *MIRACLE WAVE (Episode 6) *Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara (Episode 7) *Awaken the power (Episode 9, as "Saint Aqours Snow") *WATER BLUE NEW WORLD (Episode 12) *Aozora Jumping Heart (OP #13) *WONDERFUL STORIES (Episode 13) The School Idol Movie Over the Rainbow * Bokura no Hashittekita Michi wa… * Hop? Stop? Nonstop! * Brightest Melody * Kiseki Hikaru * Next SPARKLING!! * Over The Next Rainbow (as "Saint Aqours Snow") Other Data Chronology Trivia *In real life, the girls met for the first time at a four-days three-nights training camp in Summer 2015 at this facility, where they practiced the songs and dances for their first single in preparation for their first live event.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 1 Some footage from the camp can also be found from their first live-stream here. **It being summer, the camp was filled with bugs, especially crickets, and all of them were bad with bugs. **The girls bonded over making dinners together, though breakfast and lunch were catered for them. **The girls were also shown training by jogging on the western edge of Lake Yamanaka. *The name "Aqours" is a portmanteau of the words "Aqua" and "Ours." *It is revealed that the third years were the original members of Aqours before Chika took over as leader. They were supposed to debut with Mijuku DREAMER, which they wrote the lyrics on their whiteboard. However, they disbanded two years later due to Kanan not being able to sing in their performance and Mari's opportunity to study abroad. *Dia suggested the group's name by writing on the sand, prior to their disbandment until Chika took over as leader. Gallery :Please refer to this group's Image Gallery. References es:Aqours it:Aqours ja:Aqours Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!